priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Heart Lace S Coord
Dream Heart Lace S Coord (ドリームハートレースS) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. This coord was first worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 43. This coord is the Holic Trick recolor of the Dream Heart Lace L Coord. User Coord Highlights "Sophie-san shows off her new appearance with chic and mysterious colors." "Show off your cute bellybutton, go out there and put on a super peppy concert!" Appearance Top A top composed of light violet material with un-even scallop lining the bottom and pattern lines of pale pink lined by cyan. Lining the top a a ruffled piece of dark, bright purple with three crimson bows at the center of the torso, each with a gold heart center. The upper portion of the top is black with dull lavender pieces lining each side of the chest and a mauve and white droplet shape at the center. Each sleeve is composed of two ruffled materials, the top being a black with gold lining and the second pale violet. At the neck is a long red ribbon with gold center and a heart clipped to the middle. Comes with black wrist pieces with a single red bow with gold heart clip and gold glittery lining. Pale violet scallop-shaped material sticks out from the top and bottom. Bottom A skirt that starts with a top layer of pale violet with lines of pale pink lined by cyan. Bright purple frills are randomly strewn about the skirt, along with a red and gold bow at each corner in front, held by a gold heart. The band on top is black, pale violet, cyan, and pale pink with a gold clasp in the center. The next skirt layer is a very thin pleat of black with gold glitter above the bottom. Pale violet pleating sticks out from beneath the skirt. Shoes Pale violet heels with a scallop lining where the foot is inserted. Lines of pale pink lined by cyan are variously placed around the heels. Comes with black tulle socks lined by gold glitter and violet scallop lining on top. Around each ankle is a red cuff and bow with a single gold line on each part, held by a gold heart clip. A violet garter is further up the leg with black lining and a tiny red and gold bow with heart clip. Accessory A simple purple hair bow with SoLaMi Smile wrote in gold and a gold heart clipped in the center with an S on it. The bow is lined by black ruffles and has two pearl chains beneath it. Game Dream Heart Lace S Coord is a Rare Cool Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Sophie-S2.png SophiefromPPTwitter.png 7143NFHj8HL._SL1086_.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.42.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png CD9q0hVUMAAMzm5.jpg Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.07 AM.png Dream 7.jpg dream 8.jpg dream 9.jpg PriPara Party 11.jpg PriPara Party 10.jpg PriPara Party 9.jpg PriPara Party 7.jpg PriPara Party 3.jpg PriPara Party 2.jpg PriPara Party 1.jpg Dreaming 11.jpg Dreaming 10.jpg Dreaming 9.jpg Dreaming 8.jpg Dreaming 7.jpg Dreaming 5.jpg Dreaming 3.jpg Dreaming 2.jpg Dreaming 1.jpg Dreaming 16.jpg Solami smile pose.jpg Dreaming 15.jpg Dreaming 14.jpg Dreaming 13.jpg Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord